Do You Feel That? That's Love
by ClarinetOverlord
Summary: Blaze has been crushing on Silver, and finally asks him to the prom. And a talk with Sonic gives Blaze more information than she anticipated.


**Do You Feel That? That's Love**

**Alright, my first FF story! I'm doing a one-shot as my first story rather than dedicating myself to a multi-chapter story. That way if it sucks, you only have one chapter to put up with rather than fifty. Enjoy!**

**Special thanks to my friend and rival blade156 for letting me use his computer and offering to help write it.**

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its characters. They belong to Sega.**

The gym was quite dark. The only sources of light were the colored spotlights and the glimmering disco ball. So in other words, it's a normal prom at my high school. Oh, sorry. My name is Blaze. Blaze the Cat. Anyone who saw me at the prom in a glittering, light purple dress would laugh. And if they weren't my friend, they'd find a nasty burn where their face used to be. Luckily, I was in a dark spot against the wall, watching other young couples and thinking of the reason I was here; my crush, Silver the Hedgehog.

Where do I begin with him? He's kind, smart, has a sweet, gentle voice, and the fact that he's cute doesn't hurt either. He has a very casual, pleasant attitude. And his golden-brown eyes are unavoidable. They almost seem to suck you in and spit you out. He's perfect.

But the more I thought about it, the more I realized how bad a match I was for him. He's kind, very smart, and amazing looking, whereas I'm normal intelligence, very average looking, and I'm brutally selfish. 'It would never work,' I thought to myself constantly. Despite that, I grew a spine and asked him out via e-mail. Amazingly, he accepted. And so, here I am, waiting for my Prince Charming in a simple, glitter-covered purple dress. I could only pray to whoever controls the universe that none of my friends were here. Though knowing Amy, she would have dragged some poor soul out here.

"Hey," came a sweet, silky voice from behind me. I tried to only turn my head, but the rest of my body wouldn't stay where it was. And there he was, coming towards me in a white dress shirt, jet-black tie, with black dress pants and shoes. 'That's odd,' I thought to myself. 'Silver never dresses up unless it's important.' My thoughts were interrupted when he finally reached me, in all his handsome glory.

"So," he stated casually, "What have you been doing recently?"

I hadn't been doing much, so I simply shrugged and said, "I've been so bored lately that I've actually been watching baseball."

He chuckled and responded, "That boring, huh?" I was about to say something else, but I was interrupted by a certain pink hedgehog.

"Hey, Blaze," she shouted from across the gym. Amy signaled with her hand to come over to her. To my surprise, I saw Rouge standing next to her. "Excuse me for a moment," I said to Silver. He nodded, and headed off to where Sonic and Shadow were standing.

I hurried over to them and Amy cheerfully squealed, "Blaze, what are you doing here?" I would have tried to deny why I was here, but my giddiness was impossible to contain.

"I have a date," I smiled and said quite happily. Rouge's eyes shot open, and her lower jaw dropped.

"You? She who shuns the general populous a date?" She said, still extremely surprised at what I said. I simply nodded with insane happiness. Then reality kicked in. I was on a date with Silver.

But Amy's attention turned to Rouge and she retaliated by saying, "What about you? You're here because you're on a date with Sha-"

Rouge's hand instantly covered Amy's mouth and she said nervously, "Well, we have some other things to do right now." She walked away, her hand still firmly clamped on Amy's chatter-happy mouth.

Then, I was hit with a rush of air from behind and the presence of Sonic became obvious. "Hey Blaze. What's up?" I turned to see him standing in a rather casual outfit, but just fancy enough that he looked good. It was pretty much the same as Silver, but he was wearing golden cufflinks and had a rose in his shirt pocket.

"So, who's the lucky lady, Blue?" I said with a smirk with a hint of playfulness.

"I could ask who you're with, but two things are in the way of that," he said staying somewhat on subject.

I continued to smirk and asked, "And what are those things?"

He replied with his own smirk and laughed a little while saying, "One, I don't dig for people's personal information. Two, I already know you're with Silver." A mad blush hit my cheeks and I couldn't deny it. I knew that Sonic had either dug information out of Silver or he knew something I didn't.

"Yeah," I said rather hesitantly. "I've liked him since seventh grade, but I don't think he likes me the same way." In retrospect, I should've waited to say that, because Sonic immediately started to choke on the punch he was drinking.

He fell on the floor laughing hysterically until he managed to force out the sentence, "You can't be serious." He continued to laugh until he finally started to breathe normally and said, "Blaze, he doesn't just like you, he LOVES you." The hot blush from earlier hit me again (I call it the "Silver Blush") and I was too shocked to speak or even think. "Just ask him, and you'll see," Sonic finished and walked back to where Amy quickly threw her arms around him.

It was about then that Silver returned, and I snapped out of my trance, but I made the mistake of looking into his deep, amber eyes. As I said earlier, his eyes sucked me in, but they didn't spit me out. Instead, they sucked me into their core, his jet black pupils, until his silky voice snapped me out again. "Uh, Blaze, what are you doing?" I quickly realized that our faces were only about three inches apart. My face got uncomfortably hot and I quickly backed away.

"Sorry," was all I could say.

And as if things couldn't get any more tempting for me, a slow dance song started. 'God, why must you torture me?' I thought to myself. So, with nothing else to do and a great looking date, I headed off to the dance floor. He put an arm around my waist, which sent shivers up my newly-grown spine. As the song started, so did we, and Silver was actually a good dancer, much to my surprise.

As I looked at him, I noticed that his eyes were closed and he was smiling. But it wasn't his normal, casual smile; it was a smile that contained unparalleled happiness and sheer joy. And Silver NEVER smiled like that. After what felt like an eternity, the song ended and, even though we had stopped dancing, we still stayed in a ballroom dancing position. We both looked into each other's eyes for another eternity, both of us lost in pools of deep amber. Then my attention turned to a nearby clock, and I noticed the time; almost 11:30.

"Damnit," I muttered and pulled away from Silver at the same time. What I had failed to notice was that Silver was leaning his face in towards mine. "I need to get home soon or I'm dead meat," I said in a rather concerned tone.

"Well," Silver said, "I could give you a ride." My head shot up and without thinking I threw my arms around him and peppered him with thank yous.

Within a few minutes, we headed out the door and for Silver's motorcycle. From the small trunk on the back, he pulled out two helmets. We put them on, and then got on the motorcycle. As he drove down the roads at a steady pace, my arms around his waist, the realization came to me that I was unconsciously purring. Quite loudly, actually. Luckily, the motor drowned out the sound vibrating from my throat in waves.

Finally, he reached my house. It took me a moment to realize that the motorcycle stopped, but I got off immediately after that moment. I went up the brick path that led to my front door, and turned at Silver and said, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I hesitantly turned back to my door, but I didn't stay on that track for long. In some sort of ninja maneuver, he grabbed my shoulder, turned me around, and planted his lips against mine all in a fraction of a second. My eyes opened in shock, but closed in pleasure just as quickly. My arms went straight to his neck, trying to get more out of the kiss. I could feel his own arms going around my waist, and we held the kiss for a long time.

After several minutes, we both broke the kiss for air, and he immediately let go of me, rubbing the back of his head nervously, and muttered under his breath, "Uh, s-sorry." I rolled my eyes playfully and placed my own kiss on him. It was his turn to be surprised. This kiss was much shorter, but just as passionate.

I finally broke it and said, "Do you always apologize to girls after you kiss them?" I saw a bright red blush on his face, and he looked surprised, which then changed to happiness.

"I like you, too," I purred, keeping my arms firmly wrapped around his neck.

He sighed and asked, knowing the answer already, "Sonic blabbed, didn't he?" I responded with no hesitation.

"Oh yeah." It then occurred to me that I needed to get back inside. I cleared my throat and said just like I did before, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Before I could escape, he pulled me into a hug, and I hugged him back.

And I felt an odd feeling just then. My heart was racing, my whole body was tingling, and I was ridiculously giddy. And I recognized that feeling.

It was love.

**Alright, nice cheesy story. And give me a break if it's not that good, it's my first fic and I'm writing this at midnight. Please give constructive criticism and alert me to any errors and I will fix them. Once again, I want to thank my friend blade156 for letting me use his laptop to type this up.**

**Vivat et nocte.**

**-ClarinetOverlord**


End file.
